What A Night
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: With Queen Clarisse and her HOS out of town attending a charity ball and having been dating for the last year, they both hoped that they could move to the next level of their relationship while away. One Shot, Rated M.


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: With Queen Clarisse and her HOS out of town attending a charity ball and having been dating for the last year, they both hoped that they could move to the next level of their relationship while away. _

_Author's Note: This story is M rated, pure smut! Just giving you a warning if you don't like it then why are you even checking out M rated stories? Go back to the K - T page. Thanks for stopping by though. But, If you are brave enough to read it though, Enjoy ;) _

_Special thanks to Shakayla for your help :) You're a star. _

What A Night.

Slipping into the deep red dress that she had chosen to wear tonight, she couldn't help but smile at herself in the mirror. Queen Clarisse had been dating, in secret of course, her HOS for the last year. Having shared loving kisses and cuddles whenever they were alone, that's as far as it got between them. Knowing that they were attending this charity ball in Paris, Clarisse had brought up the idea of them moving to the next level in their relationship. It wasn't easy to bring such a topic up, only ever having been with Rupert in her life. But when she did, she was thankful that she found the courage to talk about it with her love, Joseph. Finding that he too wanted to take things further, though he promised her that he would be ready when she was ready and that he would never rush her into something she didn't want to do.

Hearing a knock to her suite door, disturbing her from her thoughts "Just coming." She called from her suite while hitching the skirt of her dress up a little as she made her way through the bedroom.

Heading towards the door knowing it would be Joseph, ready to escort her down to the dinner. Putting her hand on the door handle while taking a deep breath as the butterflies took flight in her tummy, letting it out just seconds later as she opened the door.

As her radiant smile came into view, Joseph's heart beat wildly in his chest. Breathtaking didn't even begin to describe the vision in red before him. Though red didn't adequately describe the deep, vibrant hue of the material clinging seductively to his Queen's body. The fitted bodice allowed his eyes to feast on a fair share of freckles, even if the square cut neckline would keep others from seeing too much or thinking the Queen inappropriate. His imagination was vivid, however and he could imagine the soft pillows of her breasts pushing against the material, straining to escape into his waiting hands.

Figuring he was probably already in trouble for the amount of time he'd spent looking at her, he let his eyes drift lower to the floor-length skirt portion of the dress. Slight disappointment filtered through his body at the thought of not even getting a glimpse of her amazing legs this evening.

"Just give me a moment to put my lipstick on." Her voice wove into this thoughts and he was relieved to hear no reprimand or reprisal for his distinct lack of manners from staring. As she turned slightly, he not only witnessed a slight showing of leg, but a fair expanse of creamy skin on her back.

The dress had a slit to allow for ease of movement... it only went to above her knee, but that was enough. His imagination would take the vision higher to shapely thighs he'd imagined on more than one occasion wrapped around his body. Finally, he willed his heart rate to slow and blood to cool when he realized the lack of material on her back would mean his hands would touch the soft skin of her back when they danced later…and they always danced.

"So, does the dress meet with your approval?" He heard her ask with a slight hint of desire and, admittedly, a touch of amusement as well.

"Yes," He nodded "Yes it does meet my approval." He smiled "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled "Did you want help with your tie?" She asked while stepping closer as he looked down, watching her hands take hold of the ends.

"Oh yes," He nodded "Please, if you could." He smiled.

"Of course." She nodded and started doing his tie.

"You know I have only just noticed how smaller you are too me." He said looking down at her hands again "Not that that's a bad thing," He smiled "I love it actually, as you're at the right height to rest your head on my chest." He smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Are you nervous?" She couldn't help but ask with a smile as he looked back up at her.

"A little, yes." He nodded "Aren't you? As you seem really calm?"

"Oh trust me, I'm nervous." She nodded while brushing her hand down his tie "I have learned over the years to hide it, somewhat." She smiled "All done."

"Thank you." He nodded and stepped back.

"I will be back." She smiled hitching up the skirt of her dress again as she headed back into the bedroom.

Returning moments later "Ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready if you are?" He asked, extending his arm to her.

"Then lets go." She smiled, linking arms with him as they made their way out the suite.

Heading down to the hotel restaurant where the charity dinner was being held, Joseph couldn't help but smile when they entered the room. Everyone turned to welcome his, their Queen. Watching her as she made her way around the room, greeting guests and thanking them for coming. Asking them about their health, families and where they will be vacationing this year before moving onto the next person.

He stood watch as she took her place at the head table beside the Genovian Prime Minister, Motaz. He watched as she took her seat, talking with him and the guest her other side. He watched as she ate her food slowly, taking sips of wine every now and then. He watched as she sat in deep conversation with Motaz. He watched as she would laugh, obviously at something funny. He somehow got the feeling she was teasing him throughout the meal, chatter and laughter as every now and then she would shoot him a quick smile, he just couldn't help but smile his return.

Once the meal was over, he stood scanning the room as once again she made her way around, greeting the people she didn't get to greet earlier on. "Where does she get the energy from?" He asked himself as he kept a close eye on her.

All to soon it was time for her to make her speech and hand the cheque to the charity. Holding onto her hand as she stepped up the three steps to reach the stage. He looked up as she smiled her thanks, nodding once in reply before letting go of her hand and taking his place at the back wall. Scanning the room once again as everyone focused on her making the speech, seeing everyone fully focused as they listened to their Queen.

Keeping an eye on her as she handed the cheque over, standing back to the the ambassador of the charity say a few words before Clarisse ended her speech. Walking back over to Joseph as he stood with his arm out for her hand as everyone stood to their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Watching her as she hitched up the skirt of her dress just a little one hand and clasped his hand with her other, stepping down the steps slowly before standing next to him.

"You did a brilliant job." He smiled, putting his hand on her lower back while lowering his head "Quite a tease weren't you?" He whispered in her ear, pulling back just slightly as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" She shrugged slightly, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh you know." He nodded and stepped back as Motaz headed over.

"That was perfect." He smiled and kissed her hand "Now would Her Majesty do me the honor of the first dance?" He asked.

"Her Majesty would." She smiled with a small nod of her head, leading the way as she kept her eyes on Joseph for just a second. Taking her place on the dance floor, watching as Motaz took his place, doing the respectful bow before stepping forward as the music started playing.

Joseph stood watching with a small smirk playing on his lips as they glided around the floor, being joined by other guests several seconds later. Oh how he longed to share the first dance with her, even if it was just once. How he longed to hold her in his arms. How he longed for her to stop teasing him with almost everything she done, even though he was loving the teasing, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it before it because obvious to others that something was 'up'.

The next hour passed somewhat in a blur, Joseph kept his eyes on the Queen the whole time, watching her teasing him in her own way. Sharing dances with many of the other guests like she done every time, at every occasion. She didn't want to let anyone down, if they requested a dance with her then she would gladly accept it. Not only did he hate seeing other men have their arms around her, he has done for years but even more so since they became a couple, but she hated feeling other peoples arms around her too.

She couldn't stand it, she was warned that this will happen when she first because engaged to the then Prince Rupert. She actually lost count how many people had their arms around her on the first public appearance together with Rupert. Though she gladly accepted the offer to dance, which many knew she would never refuse. But she hated it with a passion, more so since being in a relationship with Joseph.

Towards the end of the night, as her feet ached and with feeling very tired Clarisse took her seat at the table. Being joined by Motaz moments later to discuss some matters regarding back home in Genovia as Joseph took his place behind them. Again he watched as she turned slightly in her chair, tucking one ankle behind the other, placing her hands together on her lap, listening to Motaz speak though no one would of guessed that her mind was running away with her. Yes, she should be listening to Motaz speaking but all she could think about was Joseph making love to her. She gave the odd smile, nod or "I see." In answer to him when the time was right.

Joseph stood watching and really couldn't believe what she was doing, he knew from the looks on her face that she wasn't really listening to the man sat before her speaking. A smile played on his lips as he would watch her nod slightly, give a smile or say a few words. He knew her better than she knew herself, she even admitted that to him. Raising his eyebrow as he watched her slowly raise her glass, holding it up for a moment or two while looking at Motaz, then turned her head the other way to take a sip or two from the wine before placing it slowly back on the table. Shifting slightly in her chair, she put her other hand up and started playing with her necklace, he wasn't sure if she knew he was watching her every move, though she should do as that was his job after all.

He had to clear his throat when he noticed her place her hand on her chest, gently running the tip of her fingers up just a little, then back down again. Hearing him she turned her head towards him as he nodded his head just slightly in acknowledgement as she smiled, quickly looking back at Motaz as she shifted in her chair again. Now knowing what she was doing was driving him crazy, she decided to have a bit more fun. As she made herself comfortable in the chair as Motaz continued speaking she made sure that he could see her leg through the slit of the dress, even if just a little, she knew what it would do.

After a few minutes Motaz stood up and looked towards Joseph "I'm just going to get us a drink, would you like one?" He offered and watched him shake his head.

"No thank you, not while I'm working." He answered.

"Oh come on Joseph, live a little." Clarisse answered, moving her hand onto her neck while resting her arm on the back of the chair "I won't tell if you don't." She smiled.

"Thank you all the same, but it's still no." He answered, looking at her as she sat smiling.

"Very well." Motaz answered while stepping from the chairs "I will be back." He said and walked away.

"You really do take your job seriously, don't you Joseph?" She asked tilting her head back as he stood beside her.

"You should know that, Your Majesty." He said, looking down at her.

"I do, you're right." She nodded and looked down.

"You are a tease, you know that?" He said in a hushed voice, watching as she tilted her head to the side, just slightly.

"Oh," She laughed a little with a nod "I know." She answered and smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her as the Prime Minister returned. Stepping back to his original position he continued to watch as she sat teasing him even more. He honestly couldn't believe she was doing such a thing in front of the Prime Minister, but still loved it all the same.

Finally the time came when it was time to say her goodbyes to everyone, knowing that she would be there pretty much all night and knowing that he really didn't want to be there all night watching her, he had to take action. After she had said goodbye to Motaz he put his hand on her lower back, like he did every time he guided her through crowds wherever they went and began guiding her out the room. He just knew he had to get her out of there.

"Oh well someone's eager to get me upstairs." She said teasingly while looking at him over her shoulder as they made their way to the lifts.

"Well Your Majesty, it's pretty late and I am still hanging on the dance you promised me at breakfast this morning." He smiled and pressed for the lift, watching her stand in front of it, putting both her hands up and brushed her hair back behind her ears.

Stepping onto the lift moments later, both smiling at the lift operator as they turned to face the doors as they closed. Joseph watched as he pressed the button for the floor they were staying on, he nodded slightly as Clarisse looked down, a grin on her face. He looked down just for a second and noticed she had her hands together in front of her. Feeling that little bit cheeky after all her teasing, he lowered his hand down and gave her bottom a small squeeze. Laughing as her head shot up and looked at him.

"You wait." She answered, also laughing as the lift operator looked at them.

Several moments later they stepped from the lift, Clarisse turned as the lift operator stood in the middle of the door way watching them "Thank you, elevator boy." She smiled as Joseph grabbed her hand and led her away.

"She said thank you." The elevator boy gushed and stepped back.

Heading to her door, getting the key from his pocket as Clarisse looked at him. "Is that my key card?" She asked and watched him nodding while doing the door "Well good job you have that as I completely forgot to pick mine up before leaving the room earlier." She smiled at him as he pushed the door open.

"I thought you had." He nodded and followed her into the room, closing the door behind them "Now, what about that dance?" He said slipping of his jacket and hung it over the chair in her suite as she turned slightly.

"Firstly, are you going to tell me how I was teasing you?" She asked fully turning to him as he turned on some music "When I was on the stage doing my speech?"

"Oh you know." He whispered stepping closer to her.

"No, no I don't." She answered as he put one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back and placed his other hand on her side.

"The way you were standing, your leg slightly out showing me just a little." He whispered in her ear as they started moving slowly to the song "You stand like that at home and it really does drive me crazy." He added and kissed her jaw as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well I had no idea." She answered, watching him lift his head just slightly "I'm sorry." She whispered turning her head a little.

"No need to be." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her top lip. Watching her close her eyes as he smiled and pressed his lips to hers, closing his own eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies pressing against each other as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Breaking the kiss for air moments later, they looked into each other eyes. "I fear we didn't dance." She whispered, her heart beginning to race wildly "Maybe we should try..." She stopped as he pressed his lips to hers again.

"I don't care for the dance." He whispered between kisses, moving one hand up to the back of her head, gripping at her hair slightly. Taking her by surprise at first but soon loving the idea of that action.

Suddenly she felt nervous and quickly stepped back "Champagne, we need champagne." She added and turned walking over to the phone, dialing down to order some.

"Do we really need champagne?" He whispered huskily in her ear while putting his hands up on the tops of her arms.

"Yes," She nodded "We do." She said as the phone was answered from the other end "Um yes, hello." She started as Joseph kissed her shoulder "Can I order some champagne to be delivered straight away please."

"Yes your Majesty," He answered making a note "Would you like anything else?" He asked.

"Um..." She started as Joseph kissed her neck "No, no that will be all. Thank you kind sir." She said, replacing the phone while turning to Joseph, feeling his hands on her sides as he took her lips in a heated passionate kiss. Pressing her back against the table as she put one arm up around his shoulders, putting her other arm back, placing her hand on the table behind her.

Pushing him back after a few seconds he raised his eyebrow as she licked her lips "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said placing her hand on her tummy as the butterflies started working over time "Nothing at all." She said rushing forward, putting her hands up and cupped his face as they began kissing frantically.

Stumbling to the bedroom seconds later while undressing each other before falling onto the bed. Drawing her knees up she rested them against his hips as they shared heated kisses between her trying to remove his shirt. Stopping for just a few moments he knelt back and removed the shirt himself as she tried to catch her breath. Taking in the beauty of her body as she lay completed naked on the bed before him. Placing his hands on her knees as she moved one of her hands up onto her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just trying to calm myself." She nodded as he started leaning forward again.

"We don't have to do this you know?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"I know but I want to." She whispered as someone knocked on the suite door "Oh our champagne has arrived."

"Let me." He whispered kissing her a couple times and quickly climbed of the bed, grabbing one of the hotel robes from the bathroom. Slipping it on while rushing through to answer the door, only to stand smiling at the face of the hotel manager who brought the champagne up personally. "Why thank you very much." He said taking the bucket from him "That will be all." He said rewarding him with a tip and kicked the door closed, laughing his way back to the bedroom to see Clarisse sat with the sheets up high around her.

"What's so funny?" She asked while watching him put the ice bucket down.

"You should of seen his face when he saw me open the door." He smiled while kneeling back on the bed "Now are you sure about this?" He asked, wanting to make sure "I promised you I wouldn't rush you into anything you didn't want to do and I stand by my words."

"Oh shut up already." She answered, very unlike her but he didn't care. Moving forward she took hold of the sash and slowly pulled at it, watching as he removed the robe and his boxers seconds later "Oh my." She whispered.

He knelt on the bed, his hands on his hips as he watched her lick her lips while looking up at at him "Like what you see?" He asked, teasingly.

"Oh god I do." She nodded, watching him move forward and started kissing her while slowly laying her on her back "I do very much." She whispered as he started kissing his way down her neck, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

After a few moments of kissing Joseph lifted his head, looking into her eyes "Are you ready?" He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

"I am." She nodded and kissed him.

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him raise himself up a little, slipping a hand down between them. Suddenly feeling him press against her center she gripped hold of the sheets, preparing herself. Slowly he entered her, stopping half way to make sure she was ok. Looking up at her she nodded to carry on, looking back down he carried on. Filling her completely as he rested his body down on top of hers. Waiting a few moments for them to adjust.

"Ow." Clarisse moaned while closing her eyes as Joseph quickly lifted his head.

"I'm hurting you." He whispered and watched her shake her head.

"No no, it's fine." She whispered slowly opening her eyes, her heart beating faster, so fast it felt like it would burst.

"Are you nervous?" He asked and watched her slowly nodding.

"I am, I'm sorry." She answered, closing her eyes "Ow." She moaned again as he shifted slightly.

"That's it, I'm stopping." He said about to pull out, stopping when she grabbed his arms "Clarisse it's hurting you."

"Please don't stop." She said opening her eyes, cupping his face with both her hands "I have wanted this for so long, please don't, not now." She whispered.

"But it's hurting you." He said looking down at her.

"It will hurt whenever we did decide to try again, we need to get over this step." She whispered and lifted her head, kissing him as she slowly put her legs down, placing her feet flat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded and moved her hands down on his shoulders "Just give me a moment?" She asked.

"Okay." He nodded, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

They remained still for a few moments, both to scared to move. Joseph really wanted to stop and try again another time, but felt if he tried she would be upset after she had told him not to stop. Clarisse's heart wouldn't slow down, the butterflies going crazy. She knew it was time to move on after Rupert's passing, after all it had been a good few years. She deserved a second chance at love and being able to get that with Joseph who she trusts with her life, she felt lucky and very much in love. She really wanted to get past this step and what better place to share their first time together than in Paris, away from their home.

Suddenly lifting his head seconds later as Clarisse gasped in surprise and looked at him "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just thought of something, we haven't used protection." He whispered and felt her move her hands up onto his neck.

"Oh darling, we don't need that." She whispered lifting her head and kissed him "I'm well past having any kind of accidents." She whispered and started laughing with him as he moved slightly "Ow." She moaned quickly closing her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"No no it's fine, please carry on, I'm ready." She nodded while opening her eyes with a smile.

"Okay." He nodded, lowering his head and kissed her.

Raising himself up a little, looking down at her as he started to slowly thrust in and out.

"Ow..." She moaned gripping at his sides as she brought her legs up again, resting them against his hips "Oow oowoww." She moaned.

"I'm so so sorry." He said resting his body back down on hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck while moving his arms up, resting them against her shoulders and his hands on her head.

"It's fine." She moaned "Ooh." She moaned placing her hands on his sides as he began grinding his hips against her "Ooh god." She moaned as he lifted his head.

"I love you so much." He whispered, kissing her a few times as she moved one hand up his arm and onto his neck.

"I... love...you too." She managed to get out as he continued grinding against her "Oh oooh mmmm." She moaned as he buried his face back in the crook of her neck, kissing her softly "Mmmm." She moaned while moving her hand from his neck to the back of his head, brushing her fingers through his hair as he started going faster "Mmm Joe." She moaned "Oh god...Mmmm."

"Sei Bella." He whispered in her neck, suddenly feeling her hand go from his side to his shoulder pushing him up slightly "What?" He said lifting his head.

"You just called me Bella?" She exclaimed.

"No I didn't." He said looking into her eyes as she tried to push him away "Clarisse," He said grabbing her hand "I didn't call you Bella."

"Yes you did." She said getting angry.

"Listen to me, I said." He said getting her to stop and look into his eyes "I said You're Beautiful in Italian." He whispered and smiled "Sei Bella is You are Beautiful." He said softly, feeling her move her hand.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered, tears pricking her eyes as she just remembered that he was correct.

"Yes I do, I think you are very beautiful." He whispered, lowering his head and kissed her while putting his hand up and cupped her face "I love you so much." He whispered seconds later while resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She whispered and watched him raise his head "Make love to me Joseph."

"I would love too." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before kissing her neck again, grinding his hips against her smiling as she started relaxing and enjoying it more. Pinning her hand to the bed next to her head as she moved her other hand to the back of his head.

"Mmm oh god." She moaned as he raised himself up, going faster as she placed her hands on his sides, digging her nails into his flesh as he drove her towards the edge "Mmm Joseph..." She moaned "Oh god, so close."

"Oh god Clarisse." He moaned going faster before collapsing on top of her, thrusting slowly as they climaxed together.

"Mmm oh." She moaned turning her head to kiss his cheek, before locking her arms around his shoulders feeling him trail kisses over her shoulder.

After they had settled down from their high, Joseph raised himself as she moved her hands stroking his neck as they locked eyes. "Was it how you imagined?" He asked, kissing her a couple times.

"It was everything and more." She smiled "You?" She asked.

"Oh it was for me too." He whispered, kissing her a couple times as he slowly pulled out of her. Smiling as she moaned into his mouth.

"That was beautiful." She whispered while watching him lay on the bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Yes it was." He nodded and kissed the side of her head "Just like you." He whispered.

Both smiling contently as he caressed the back of her shoulder with one hand, and held onto her hand with his other. Drifting of to sleep in each others arms shortly after.


End file.
